


One Last Time

by JuJu32



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuJu32/pseuds/JuJu32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has her last chance to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so go easy.

Steve got the call when he was in Brooklyn looking for Bucky. He had gotten a lead from Natasha that he followed but ended up being a false trail.

The call was from the retirement home saying that Peggy was getting very sick and that it would be best if he said his goodbyes. Teary eyed he walked up to the front desk to sign in and slowly and caustiously made his way to Peggy's room while he prepared himself for the worst.

'Oh Peggy,' Steve whispered as he took a seat next to her bed. There were wires and IV drips hooked up to the deathly pale woman.

Her eyes lit up as she said 'Steve. You survived. I always thought you would have. Howard and I never gave up searching for that plane.' 

'Yeah, Peggy it's me.' 

'I'm sorry you have to see me like this. All sickly and pale.'

'It's alright Peggy. I had more than my fair share of it before I got the serum,' comforted Steve. 

'Still, this isn't how I wanted you to remember me by.'

Steve couldn't bear it anymore. He had to change topic and the only thing he could think to change it to was who he was trying to find for the past 2 weeks.

'Peggy, I've got good news. Bucky's alive. The Soviets took him after he fell. Changed his memories and put him in cryostasis in between his missions. They called him the Winter Soldier.'

That seemed to ignite something in Peggy. She adopted a kind of far away look as though she was reliving a certain memory. An astonishing feat considering her Alzheimer's. 

'Peggy?' Steve asked, 'Are you alright?'

'Oh yes, yes I'm fine.' She reassured even as coughs racked through her body. She really was on her death bed. Just through the course of the past ten minutes her condition. 'I just remembered something.'

Steve stopped her before she said more and got a Doctor to come in the room. She was about to die. The last founder of a great organisation that was now exposed to the world was about to be lost to the beyond.

'Peggy, I don't know if I can lose you.' Steve was a wreck. Trying to find his long lost love was taking it's toll on him especially since said person didn't remember him.

'You'll be fine Steve. You always had the biggest heart. People will flock to your aid.' Peggy was whispering by now. It wasn't much longer before she was gone.

The doctor Steve brought told them that it was time.

'Steve,' Peggy whispered so quietly he could barely hear her with his super soldier hearing, 'Before I go I have one last thing to say.' 

Steve leaned in close not wanting to miss her last words.

Peggy took one last breath and whispered 'Hail Hydra.'


End file.
